


【克劳德水仙】回响

by Takuya



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya
Summary: 7克劳德×7R克劳德7克劳德的时间线是圣子降临之后
Relationships: Cloud Srife/Cloud Srife
Kudos: 5





	【克劳德水仙】回响

**Author's Note:**

> 7克劳德×7R克劳德  
> 7克劳德的时间线是圣子降临之后

随身战斗模拟器出了差错。

这是克劳德在意识沉入VR幻境之后醒来的第一个念头。

查德利给他的召唤魔晶石报告上清清楚楚地写着这一次的模拟数据是陆行鸟。而他双脚在平滑如镜的深蓝地砖上落定时，不仅没有看见这一次的战斗对象，甚至连本来该与他一同进入幻境的爱丽丝也不知所踪。

这片由克劳德自己的主意识构建的幻境安静极了，仿佛他一瞬间就陷入了永恒的长眠，耳旁只有自己规律又悠长的呼吸声。

在摸不清敌方意图的情况下贸然行动，是为不智。

克劳德谨慎地观察了一下四周。他甚至完全没有觉察到敌方个体存在时那种如芒在背的紧迫感，而据他上一次在VR中战斗的经验，如果不击倒模拟数据对象，是无法脱离幻境的。

他一边思考着该怎样通知幻境外的查德利，一边缓缓将手探向背后，手指收拢握紧背后破坏剑的剑柄。

已经在许多个共同作战的日夜里如臂使指的剑落入他手中，刚刚升起的一点不安与疑惑瞬间就烟消云散。

——杀出去。他绝不会被困在这里。

克劳德试探地向前方跨出一步，距他几米之遥的地方骤然腾起一团半人高的淡黄烟雾。

……来了吗。

他一把拽下背后的大剑，绷紧了肌肉，剑刃朝向前方，摆出了御敌的姿态。

烟雾消弭在平地而起的旋风中时，原本准备抢占先机的克劳德愣住了。

站在他面前的并不是原本该在这里的陆行鸟，而是一个勉勉强强能有他腰高的小人——还是算上了他那一头毛刺一样的金发。

克劳德一时间实在是很难分辨清楚，概因这个小人货真价实的有点面目模糊，从那张仿若高倍放大镜下的面容上，想看到什么表情，委实不是什么容易的事情。

克劳德打量金发小人的时候，金发的小人也在望着他，那双看不出喜怒的眼睛眨了眨，旋即反手抽下了背后那把与他身高所差无几的巨剑，摆了个战斗的起手势。

这个姿势实在是太过熟悉，熟悉得克劳德不由自主地怔了片刻。

他低声问道：“你……”

金发小人也在同一时间开口：“你……”

一个词而已。甚至一句话都没有说完。就在未尽的尾音中，克劳德听见自己胸腔中的心脏疯狂地跳动起来。他脑中有一个不可思议的想法慢慢成型，正要问时，就见到金发小人望着他的眼神也渐渐变了。

虽然那双眼睛也过于模糊，几乎与面无表情没什么区别，克劳德却还是从那束投射过来的目光中感受到了隐隐的疑惑与不可置信。

克劳德垂下剑尖，将剑身拄在地上。

他问：“你是谁。”

与他一模一样的声音用一模一样的语气回答了他：“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

克劳德一点也没有意外。听到这个答案的时候，心底甚至升起了一种“果然是这样啊”的情绪。

他收起剑，走上前去，俯身蹲下让视线和金发小人齐平，然后向他自我介绍：“我的名字是，克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

金发小人也郑重其事地回应了他，并且向他伸出右手，可以看出来是个像要握手的姿势：“幸会。”

克劳德握住了那只对他来说有点过分小了的手。

与另一个自己相逢是什么样的感受？

就像是奔腾的血液与灵魂应和了面前人的共鸣。能够清清楚楚地感知到，不是你与我，而是“我们”。

我们，是同一个人。

有着同样的过去，于现在交汇，又将奔赴相同的未来。

战斗中止了之后，查德利也一直没有发出结束的信号。克劳德想了想，索性在原地盘腿而坐，金发小人则坐在了他身边。

谁也不知道会不会在下一刻就被弹出模拟战斗的幻境，克劳德犹豫了一下，望向金发小人。

而另一个“自己”也正看着他。

其实在这一刻，言语也都毫无意义。他甚至都不必开口，就知道“自己”会怎么回应。

克劳德是个实在不擅于言谈的人，但他还是想和“自己”说点什么。

金发小人一边抱着膝盖免得自己头仰得太高而倒下去，一边用另一只手碰了碰克劳德的小臂——说是碰，其实和戳也没有两样。

“没关系，”他说，“时间还有很多，你慢慢说，我一直都听着呢。”

克劳德从刚才中止战斗时起就一直十分剧烈的心跳，因为这一句话，忽然就慢慢地平稳了下去。

“克劳德，”他有点生疏地喊出这个名字——他还是生平第一次，说着自己的名字，却是用来叫另一个人，“你……是怎么来到这里的？”

他原本想问的是“你过得好不好”，又想到自己前些年的人生过得实在是算不上有多好，就咽了回去。

“星球送我过来的，”金发小人给了他一个意料之外的回答，“从……那场大变动之后，我和星球就有了一丝联系。至于我为什么会来你这里，大概只是……我的私心。”

克劳德虽然并不太明白，但还是接受了这个说法：“那先前，在教堂叫醒我的，到底是你，还是萨菲罗斯？”

金发小人显然比他还要纳闷：“你说你在哪里看到了萨菲罗斯，教堂？怎么可能？”

“是啊，”克劳德也懵了，“你难道没有见过他？”

金发小人摇头：“至少在这个时候，你和我都不应该见过他。这是怎么回事？”

于是克劳德开始从头给他讲自己来到米德加之后发生的事情。从幻觉中的烈火与萨菲罗斯含糊不明的言语开始，一直到眼下，他和爱丽丝来到商店街，准备去营救蒂法。

幻境当中不知岁月流逝，克劳德也从未一口气说过这么多的话。不知不觉间他原本紧蹙着的眉在算不得多么精彩的描述和“自己”时不时的应和里，慢慢柔和下来，比起一开始单纯地只是为了讲些什么，则更像是两个人在聊家常了。

这样尽日安和的时光啊。

似乎是外面的查德利总算发现了不对劲，整个幻境突然之间开始震颤，像是即将崩塌的前兆。

克劳德已经很熟悉了，每一次幻境战斗结束后他离开模拟器，都会出现这样的情况，再过几秒，他的意识就会被强行抽离此处。

他稳住了重心，慌张地回头去找“自己”。

金发小人没有动，还坐在原处，冲着克劳德摇了摇手臂。

那个瞬间克劳德恍惚起来，他想，这么快就要分离了吗。

对即将到来的告别感到不舍，这还是第一次。

随身模拟器从他眼前脱离，灯火辉煌的商店街重又出现在面前，穿着身中学生制服的查德利正用探究的目光看过来。

克劳德忽然觉得有点倦怠。他庆幸自己平时很少流露出什么感情，否则眼下他能不能瞒得过查德利和爱丽丝都不好说。毕竟他那股丢了魂儿一样的失落，都已经多得从身上溢出来了。

查德利看了他几眼，又收回目光，像是完全不知道发生了什么事一样，一如往常地对他道了一声恭喜，然后将一颗魔晶石交到他的手里。

这是这一次的报酬。陆行鸟魔晶石。

——本来该是。

那颗手掌大小的淡金色魔晶石滚落在他掌心时，克劳德的脑袋“嗡”地一下，熟悉的眩晕感向他袭来。

他的意识抽离了身体，不由自主地落进魔晶石里自成一方天地的空间当中。

金发小人站在刚刚战斗过的那片球形穹顶下，向他挥了挥手。

“接下来的路，我和你一起走。”

克劳德微笑起来：“那就，承蒙照顾了。”

爱丽丝实在不明白为什么克劳德拿了魔晶石之后一转眼就变得这么开心：“克劳德，你这么喜欢这个魔晶石？我看看……你很喜欢陆行鸟？”

克劳德眉梢眼角都染着笑意，显而易见地十分高兴：“啊，很喜欢。”

随后珍而重之地将魔晶石贴身放好，往古留根尾宅邸去的时候，连脚步都轻快了几分。

很快他就开心不起来了。

在蜜蜂之馆被赶鸭子上架一样轰上舞台时，克劳德将意识沉进魔晶石，声音都抖了：“你……我真的要在台上跳舞？”

而“自己”反问他：“特种兵的考试项目，你都忘了？”

忘自然是不会忘的。

所以舞还是跳了。

没过多久克劳德又一次进了魔晶石，一脸绝望地问他：“女装……你——我也穿了？”

“自己”沉默，然后苍白无力地安慰他：“除了束腰有点勒，别的……都不要紧。”

克劳德看起来很想问问他那什么才要紧，最后还是闭了嘴，游魂一样飘了出去。

但“自己”的的确确是信守承诺的。

他独自怀揣着这一份酸涩又欢愉的隐秘心事，逃离水路，在列车墓地解放了幽灵，经历过第七圆盘的坠落，又重拾希望，于神罗大厦和萨菲罗斯重逢——

“自己“一直在他身边。

这一走，就一直走到了终点前的岔路。

重机车与卡车在高速的尽头停下。

命运与自由的飓风向他们席卷而来时，克劳德怀里的魔晶石发出了轻微的颤动。

风声太尖锐了，宛若无辜枉死的亡灵在尖啸嘶吼，连鼓膜都要被穿破。克劳德下意识地用手捂住了耳朵，一瞬间寂静下来的时刻里，他听见了胸口传来的声音。

是他“自己”的声音。

“克劳德。”

他应了一句，又飞快地被吹散在狂风里。

“前面究竟是什么？”

栖身于魔晶石里的“自己”给了他和爱丽丝截然不同的回答：“是命运。是你和我不能逃离，终将面对并且与之一战的命运。”

即使现在看不到，克劳德也能想象出那个金发小人现在的模样。没什么表情的脸大概会仰起来，模糊成块状的手戳戳他的小臂，话语却是担忧的：“我和你一起面对。这是你和我，我们的命运。”

克劳德又忍不住想，如果这一刻能触碰到“自己”，他会怎么做呢。

——大约是，握住那只向他伸来的手，然后并肩走向这一片未知的，却又是命中注定的空洞吧。

突如其来的尖啸消失后，克劳德直起身来。或许是对着自己的同伴，又或许是对着“自己”，低声道：“不必迷惘。一起打倒萨菲罗斯吧。”

像是燃烧过后四处飞舞的余烬，细微的光点洒落在克劳德和身后的同伴身上。他抬步，踏进这刺眼得令人目眩的白光中。

他们穿过墙。击败守护者菲拉。在记忆流淌出的光带里跨过时间的长河。

那是克劳德从未见过的景色。即使只有零散的碎片，脑中飞逝而过的画面也十分模糊，如同信号不良的电波，泛着残破的光辉又撕裂开来。

他下意识地迈步想去追寻，被他从怀中取出又镶在剑身的魔晶石却陡然一震。

他听见“自己”嘶哑地叫住了他：“那是还没有发生的，你已经抛下的未来。”

“自己”像是十分怀念地停顿了片刻，又沉声道：“不必停留。向前去吧，迎战我们的敌人。”

如同在应和他的话语一样，下一瞬一句耳语如惊雷一般在克劳德二人耳畔炸响。

“快过来，克劳德。”

他们脚下所立的钢筋水泥分崩离析。吞没目之所及处的烈焰里，诡谲的风混着残骸与雾气，一线人影从中浮现。

克劳德与“自己”同时出声：“萨菲罗斯。”

镶嵌着那块金色魔晶石的重剑凹槽内爆出一蓬混着淡绿的蓝芒，沿着剑刃跃上，从克劳德握着剑柄的掌心冲进他身体里。

那是一股温柔而又强大的力量。是与他同出一源的力量。

……不，那就是他自己的力量。

仿佛生命终于在此刻得到了完整。克劳德提起剑尖垂落在地的重剑，一把攥紧了剑柄。

他与“自己”的声音同时响彻：“在这里结束一切！”

重剑与长刀相斫，擦出一串令人牙酸的声响。连魔晶石似乎也在随之震颤。

萨菲罗斯却只是意味不明地笑着，神情带着看穿一切的睥睨与傲慢：“别反抗命运，克劳德。”

他们交手。

即使“自己”没有说，克劳德也能够隐隐约约地意识到，未来似乎已经开始发生了偏移。

“自己”将力量给予他，与他共同作战。而他从这股力量与“自己”的意志交错当中，窥见了未来的残片——或者说，是“自己”曾经历的过去。

既定的命运如同此刻他们脚下坍塌的战场一般千疮百孔。

克劳德相信，“自己”与他有着相同的想法。无须言语，也不必确认。

——打破这一段早已看到了尽头的命运！

剑刃上的蓝芒汹涌燃烧起来，流溢出的残影甚至扭曲了四周的空气。

同伴一个一个地来到他的身边。

他们艰难地，却又坚定地，逆转了不利的战况，一点一点地削弱了萨菲罗斯的力量。

刀光剑影浮掠而过，掩住了萨菲罗斯望向克劳德时收紧了一瞬的竖瞳。

或者说是，望向克劳德的剑。

同伴们替他扫清了障碍。克劳德提着重剑纵身而起时，居高临下俯视的萨菲罗斯嘴角弯出一个诡秘的笑容。

而克劳德无暇关心萨菲罗斯究竟在想什么。重剑向着萨菲罗斯当头斩下，又被长刀格挡下去，陷入了僵持不下的境地。

在呼吸相闻的咫尺之距，克劳德终于发现了萨菲罗斯不同寻常的神色。他还来不及惊诧，破坏剑的震颤力度就越来越大，即使他双手用尽了力气也不能让剑刃再下压半分。

也许是一瞬。也许又是漫长的岁月。

克劳德清清楚楚地听见了极细微的破碎声。剑身上镶嵌着的那颗金色魔晶石发出一声脆响，就在他眼前崩裂开来，化作齑粉，又变成纷纷扬扬的星屑，映着淡金的光，簌簌散落。

剑刃上的蓝焰熄灭了。

那股十分温柔又强大的力量几乎是顷刻间就从他的四肢百骸退去，如落了潮的海水一般。

失去另一个自己是什么样的感觉？

原本完整了的生命被重新撕裂开来，鲜血淋漓狼狈不堪地在尘土里滚过一遭，粗粝沙石剐蹭过伤处，重又暴露于人前。

克劳德甚至都来不及呼唤一声“自己”的名字。

他从喉咙里挤出一声痛极了的悲鸣。

他和萨菲罗斯一起坠落下去。

天翻地覆后，他们站在超新星爆发前的土地上。

在头痛欲裂的挣扎中，克劳德一把甩开萨菲罗斯钳制他手腕的手掌。

“我不想消失。”

——你必须消失。

“也不想消灭你。”

——你杀死了“他”。

“跟我一起对抗命运吧？”

“——我拒绝。”

绷紧的理智叮地一声断了。克劳德紧咬的牙齿间泛上一股浓重的血腥气。

就在他抬起破坏剑，摆出了攻击态势的时候，他的剑身似乎被什么东西压了一下。

克劳德以为是错觉，然而等他攥紧了剑柄的时候，却实实在在地感受到了来自剑身的压力。

有什么力量在阻止他。

克劳德顺着那股力道向下看去，在脚下的泥土中，他望见了星辰的微光。

散落一地的魔晶石碎片中，有一个人影在克劳德面前由淡转浓。

克劳德的心脏在那一刻猛烈地跳动起来，带着无从掩饰的欣喜与悸动。

金发的小人一如既往地面无表情，踮着脚将模糊的手掌按在克劳德的剑身，是摆明了不让他动手的姿态。

“你现在还赢不了他。”

克劳德沉默了片刻：“……我知道。”

“萨菲罗斯曾经说，你无法保护任何人，连自己都保护不了。”

“……我也知道。”

金发的小人仍旧将手掌压在克劳德的剑上，如同积木仓促间搭建的脚向前踏出一步。

也只不过是向前走了一步而已。

四周有风吹起。

那只脚再落地时，已经变成了和克劳德无异的黑色皮靴，腰间过长的衣摆荡下来，连同右臂宽松的衣袖一同在风中猎猎作响。

克劳德睁大了眼睛。

与克劳德如同揽镜自照的人探手在背后的剑柄上一拍，机簧咔嚓声响中那把大剑瞬间拆分为二。他持着剑，另一只手则松了压制破坏剑的力道，回身望向克劳德。

“所以，我来保护你。”

不远处的萨菲罗斯没有动手，而是饶有兴致地看着他们。直到“克劳德”将手中剑一挥，牢牢盯住了他，这才慢慢摆了个起手势，笑道：“是你啊。”

“克劳德”回答他：“是我。”

萨菲罗斯则只是慢悠悠地又重复了一遍：“我不想消灭你。”

“是‘他’，”“克劳德”将站在他身后的克劳德护住，用身体隔绝了萨菲罗斯投过来的视线，“我感受过的绝望与痛苦，不想让他再经历一遍。”

“从前倒不见你这么坦诚。”

随着萨菲罗斯的话音落下，“克劳德”的身形骤然一晃，像没有接好电源的屏幕一样开始闪烁了起来，整个身体变得透明，克劳德甚至能透过他隐约望见萨菲罗斯。但“克劳德”却像毫无影响一般，仍然稳稳地持剑立在原地。

克劳德刚刚握住背后的剑柄，就被“克劳德”拦住了。他摇了摇头：“萨菲罗斯只是刀而已。真正阻拦我的，是‘秩序’，是这个世界的法则。”

然后他转向萨菲罗斯：“不是‘我’，而是‘我们’。”

对自己从不必隐瞒。

因为他们本是一人，又并非一人。

事已至此，只能一战！

重剑与长刀交击又分开。克劳德站在原处，望着那一刀一剑撞起连绵不绝的火花，握着剑的掌心渗出黏腻的汗水。

“克劳德”的身影愈发黯淡，他身上扬起的蓝焰却更加清晰，制作精密的重剑在他手中流畅地分离聚合，挡下萨菲罗斯的刀，又用另一只手予以反击。他不恋战，也不畏战，一击过后即刻变招而走，毫不拖泥带水。

何谓风云变色，何谓势均力敌。正是这一战。

克劳德自问，如果是他与萨菲罗斯交手，没有同伴在旁牵制辅助，恐怕要不了多久就会落败，断然达不到眼下的境况。

他做不到的，“自己”做到了。

他从来没有一刻像现在这样清楚地认识到，“自己”所做的一切，都是为了保护他。无论是从萨菲罗斯手里，还是命运当中。

不远处的“克劳德”在四溅的火光中侧目看向他，像是肯定了他的想法一样点了点头。

战局千变万化，战机也转瞬即逝，下一刻“克劳德”像是因为这一偏头而露了破绽，手中剑被萨菲罗斯猛地一刀挑飞！

克劳德正要上前，又止住了脚步。

不，不是被挑飞，而是……

那把重剑在半空中一声铮然鸣响，五把燃烧着碧蓝焰光的副剑自其上弹开，将他们二人围住。“克劳德”身形电闪，探手接住其中一把，牵出一抹残影疾速砍向萨菲罗斯。

他的身影已经淡得快看不见了，剑势却没有慢上半分。

这一击被挡下了。“克劳德”又掠向下一把剑。

他的速度越来越快，刀剑相斫之声也越来越密集，剑上光辉消耗殆尽时，“克劳德”一把握住中间主剑，挟劈山裂海之威，向萨菲罗斯当头斩下！

这一剑是必然会被挡住的，但“克劳德”却半点不见惊慌。他看向下方持破坏剑纵身而起的克劳德，露出一个浅淡的笑容。

明明视线被漫天残影遮蔽，克劳德却能够感受到“自己”无声绽放的笑意，令他也忍不住弯起了眼睛。

紧接着，破坏剑命中萨菲罗斯！

与芬里尔撼天动地的威势相比，破坏剑几乎是静寂无声的，毫无阻碍地切开雾气，穿透了萨菲罗斯。

两人一前一后落地。克劳德垂着头，听到自己粗重的喘息声。然后他眼前微微一暗，是“自己”面向萨菲罗斯，用一个保护的姿势站到了他身前。

萨菲罗斯无论何时都是睥睨众生的姿态。毫发无损也好，重伤濒死也罢，都看不见半点外物留下的痕迹。他低声笑着，在距克劳德二人几步外的地方停下了脚步。

“一切都还来得及。”

他的目光越过透明的人影，盯住了单膝而跪正调匀气息的克劳德。

“未来正掌握在你的手中。克劳德。”

而后骤然消失。徒留飞羽飘落。

克劳德听见“自己”叹息一声，他仰头，见那个几乎透明得只剩下一个轮廓的人向他走来，在他面前停下，对他伸出了手。

两人相见明明才是不久之前的事情，却已经遥远得像是过了许多年。

克劳德再一次握住了那只手。

“自己”将他从地上拉起来，然后上前一步，倾身抱住了他。

没有迟疑，没有犹豫，仿佛曾经演练过千百次一样的自然，克劳德抬起手臂，用力地回抱了“自己”。

他听见“自己”在他耳边轻声道：“克劳德，你要记得，你不是神罗员工，不是特种兵，不是雪崩，不是任何人期望你成为的人——无论经历什么，那都是你的一部分。你始终是你。”

“自己”抽身而去，退了两步，几乎看不清眉目的透明轮廓上，望着他的神情柔软又留恋。

克劳德的声音哑了下去：“你……要走了吗。”

“自己”十分温柔地应声：“是。你的未来已经有了不同的可能。我们将不会再相见了。”

“……”

克劳德想说些什么，胸口却像被什么东西堵住了一样，梗得他眼前一片模糊。

“自己”伸手替他拭去将落未落的泪水：“为了你的未来付出这样的代价，我觉得……是值得的。”

而后转过身，望向那一片毁灭前夕异常璀璨的苍穹。

“我希望……你永远不必经历我所经历的悲哀，克劳德。”

“往前走吧。”

话音落下，在天地间沉默的死寂里，那个轮廓化作一缕轻烟，慢慢慢慢地飘散了。

没有留下一丁点痕迹。

仿佛克劳德从未见过。仿佛从未到过此处。仿佛从不曾存在。

而克劳德终于，在世界毁灭前的倒计时里，在一片虚无的空洞里，压抑又绝望地跪倒在地，发出一声低低的抽泣。

他最后还是会站起来，走下去。

所以，就容他这片刻的软弱吧。

END


End file.
